1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latch systems and, more particularly, to a kit from which latch systems with different configurations can be made using interchangeable components. The invention is also directed to a method of making such latch systems.
2. Background Art
Latch systems are used in many diverse environments and for many different applications within those environments. As just some examples, latch systems are used in association with closure elements on on- and off-road vehicles, recreational vehicles, containers in static environments, etc. These latch systems are used in residential, commercial and industrial environments.
These latch systems have in common that they utilize: a) an actuating assembly that is operated by a user and typically mounted on the closure element; and b) a latch assembly that is changeable from a latched state into a release state through operation of the actuating assembly. In the latched state, the closure element is maintained in a predetermined position relative to a supporting structure therefor. In the release state, the closure element is allowed to move from the predetermined position into another position.
The nature of the actuating and latch assemblies varies greatly, based upon need and/or preference. For example, from the standpoint of the actuating assembly, it is common to use pivotable paddle operators with different configurations. As one example, a flat paddle is commonly used that can be grasped by the fingers of a user and pivoted so as to change the state of an associated latch assembly. As an alternative to this flat paddle, it is known to use bail-type paddle operators with an opening through which a user's fingers can be directed to grasp a portion thereof to facilitate repositioning.
For the latch assemblies, it is known to use a bolt that is translatable through the actuating assemblies from a latched position into a release position. As an alternative to a latch bolt, some systems utilize one or more pivotable rotors that cooperate with a strike element on a support for a closure element so as to maintain the closure element in the predetermined position. Through the actuating assembly, the rotor(s) is caused to be repositioned so as to change the latch assembly from the latched state into the release state.
It is also known to interconnect actuating assemblies to a remote latch assembly for indirect operation. This may be accomplished through links, cables, or the like.
Additionally, end users may have specific requirements for keying their systems.
With the many different actuating and latch assemblies and keying alternatives available, a manufacturer of these systems may be called upon to offer a multitude of different options to its users. Heretofore, systems have been custom designed and made available on a case-by-case basis. While this is a workable approach, there are a number of inherent drawbacks associated with such custom design and manufacture.
First and foremost, there are inherent inefficiencies associated with customization. While some minor components are interchangeable from one system to the next, certain major components must be custom engineered and manufactured for each order. The higher costs of engineering must be either absorbed by the manufacturer, so as to reduce profit margin, or passed on to the purchaser.
In addition to requiring specialized parts, a particular system may also require a dedicated line for assembling some or all of the components thereof. Efficiency in manufacture may thus be appreciably reduced. At the same time, certain facilities may not be equipped to practically produce the number of different products that are called for. Space and personnel limitations may cause a manufacturer to turn down otherwise potentially lucrative orders. As an alternative, a purchaser may opt to use a manufacturer that can make a product that will meet needs but is not optimal in configuration.
From the manufacturer's standpoint, offering a wide range of stock items creates a number of additional problems. First of all, the products must be separately manufactured and stored based upon anticipated demand for each. Projecting consumer demand is not an exact science and, as a result, manufacturers may be left with excess products of one type and a shortage of another that is in greater demand. To avoid delay in deliveries, excess of each particular type may be kept on hand. This is often not economically feasible given that substantial space may be required and excess inventory may be carried for long periods of time.
Ideally, latch systems of different configuration would be made available to consumers on demand without the high cost of customized design and production.